redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nightpaw Streamspliter/The Nights Future
This is my blog I will not start until I get some more Ideas.This blog is dedicated to the following-Rorc(I haven't read alot of your fan fic but from what I have read its awesome!)Laria (your fan fic IS the best and I hope you do more,and also for being a good friend from the beginning)Sister armel(your fan fic is good too I see there is not a whole lot done yet but it has potential)Brokkers(AKA:Rose)(you have been a good very good freind to me I have not read your fan fic yet but I might)and Finally Neildown(Thanks for helping me around the wiki and thanks for the pic!)ok this blog is open feel free to comment and rate!enjoy happy Reading!Cya! ''' Prologue Trees were flying; or so it seemed to the middle aged otter maid. "There she goes mates, git 'er"! Called a rat named Grenna that was in front of a stoat and a ferret. The otter maid was carrying two bundles, one in each arm. As she adjusted them one fell out. A tiny cry was heard as the otter ran on. The vermin raced on, some ways behind the vermin, cries could be heard, Screaming and laughing. A whole score of vermin were on her rudder! But the three vermin Grenna, the stoat, and the ferret were much closer. They stopped to investigate the fallen bundle when the otter maid called out. "Viiillllyyyaaaacccccce!!!!" The vermin stopped two paces from the bundle when a voice said. "Yes moi lady?" "Don't you give me that '''moi lady stuff, help me!" Said the otter. "Alroit moi lady." Said the voice. A dark form dropped from the trees. "Oh it's just one o' those moles,git 'im!" Said Gren. "Alright Gren." Said the ferret as he started back walking. Then a dark shape dropped upside down face to face with the ferret. "Ho hurr,doi!" The ferret made a soft sound and dropped to the floor. Grenna grabbed the small bundle and hid it in the roots of a tree nearby. The dark form was gone.Gren grabbed the remaining stoat. "Well what are you waiting for, go find him!" The stoat was off but as soon as he looked behind the first tree he fell to the floor without a sound. Gren didn't even care what had happened to the stoat. She tried to hide behind a tree.But as soon as she did the score of vermin showed up. She walked casually up to them and asked "What took you so long?" No one answered. Just then the dark shape showed up and tried to take the bundle that was hidden behind the tree. An arrow came through the air and hit it on the shoulder. And the shape ran off without the bundle. "Nice shot." said Gren. "Thanks Grenna." said one of the horde members. "Alright,back to camp." As the rest of the horde members left she picked up the bundle and opened it up, what she saw made her look around to make sure no beast was watching. It was an otter babe! Her eyes hardened with hatred. Then her eyes softened. She knew she couldn't kill it so she wrapped it back up and put it in her vest. "This would be a hard secret to keep." she thought. Chapter one.13 seasons later Erva the Quick! Just the name was feared by all. She was faster than lightning, if anyone got in her way, her arm scythes would be at your neck! As if that wasn't enough, her scythes were poisoned with the deadliest sea snake poison ever! She and her collected horde came from the south, robbing everywhere from otter holts to squirrel drays. Her horde was gathered from gangs. She killed the leaders to take the soldiers. She even went as far as killing a sea vermin leader! Yes, the ferret was a warlord! She had a helmet with two spikes on the top. Her purple cloak billowed in the breeze. She said she didn't need a breast plate, she was to fast, she would be impossible to hit and a breast plate would slow her down. "Shagg, get this place cleaned up." Erva made a gesture to all the dead otters and the blood stained ground. "That's not my job Milady,it's-" Said Shagg not able to finish his sentence. "Did I ask you if it was your job Shagg!?" Said Erva as she raised her voice. "But Mi-" Said Shagg as he was cut off again. "Get it done Shagg or your head will be on the floor without a matching body!" Screamed Erva. "Yes Milady." Said Shagg as he hurried off. "Ajal, what are our casualties?" Asked a calming Erva. "Milady we haven't counted our dead yet." Replied the seer as she walked toward Erva. "Well count them you fool!" Shouted Erva rearing her foot paw for a strike. Just before Erva released her strike on the unfortunate weasel, another weasel named Craggle interrupted. "Milady we have just counted our dead. Would you like to hear the report?" Asked Craggle. "Yes I would like to hear the report. Get on with it!" Said Erva as she put her foot paw back on the floor. "We lost two captains, three soldiers, and one of those searats." Said Craggle. "Which captains?" Asked Erva. "Strage and Blocknose." Answered Craggle. "Good, I never did like that Blocknose, he was plotting against me. Craggle, get my tent set up. And I want you resume Blocknose's position." "Uhh..... uhh....., Yes Milady!" Said Craggle. "Ajal, tell the horde to cease games and get some fires started, and then I would like to see you in my tent, Ajal." Menaced Erva as Ajal and Craggle hurried off. "Yes Milady." Said Ajal. Chapter two Swish! Thwak! Thunk! Crack! went branches, leaves, and twigs, as a young otter ran through the forest swinging his sling. Then suddenly he stopped, then he started twirling his sling faster and faster, his eyes focused on a twig across from a little stream, suddenly he let go and a smooth river pebble was zipping through the forest. Just before it hit the twig another river pebble hit his, knocking it to the ground. Then he heard a voice. "Noice shot!" Yelled the voice from up in a tree. "Villyace." Said the otter in a whining tone. "You know you don't have to talk like a mole or be in a tree like a squirrel, we aren't even in danger of being attacked." Explained the otter. "I know Nightpaw or should i say Nighty, ha ha ha! That was actually one of my better shots since that wound." Said a dark shape that had just dropped from a tree. "You grew up with me so I guess you'll never be confused with my tricks." Said the dark shape as it walked over to the stream to wash off all of the mud and muck that was all over it's body. After it was all gone it revealed a hare, approximately twenty five seasons old. He was wearing a vest that held river pebbles and a sling, while in his hand he held a throwing dagger. "We should probably get back to camp, they might have lunch ready for us, wot wot! Said an enthusiastic Villyace. "What a hare!" mumbled Nightpaw as he smacked a paw to his forehead. "I'll race ya!" Called Villyace as he raced through the forest. "That's no fair you got a head start!" Called Nightpaw as he raced after his old friend. They disappeared into the distance yelling at each other. They raced through the camp, it was made of nothing but tents, bins, and lines. It was a temporary camp since the part of Mossflower they lived in had a lot of vermin in it, so they were on the run most of the time. Then they stopped at a tent, at which, stood an otter lady, which looked like she was only twenty seasons old, but she was actually fifty seasons, Nightpaws mother, but she was in really good shape. "Hello, come for lunch? We're just having fruit today." Said the otter. "Why yes we have, how did you know?" "You were both running at top speed, and Villyace is inside already." Explained the otter. "Did someone say my name?" Asked Villyace as he walked out of the tent. "Yes, did you eat it all?" Asked Nightpaw. "Uhhh... yes, I didn't know you were hungry." "Oh well."Said Nightpaw as Villyace walked away. "Thoink e miss Filna." Called Villyace over his shoulder. "Yeah, thanks mom." Said Nightpaw. "I gotta go talk to dad, I saw some Birds coming back from the south when I was out training, spring is here!" Explained Nightpaw. "Good!" Replied Filna. As Nightpaw walked through the camp he spotted his dad sitting at the pond with his friends, for he was clan leader of the Streamspliters. "Hey dad!" called Nightpaw. "I told you not to call me that!" called his dad back. "Um, sorry chief. Anyway I wanted to tell you that when I was out training today I saw some birds flying north, I just thought I would let you know."Said Nightpaw. Category:Blog posts